


23 Weeks

by Stellonia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Very... Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: But pregnancy changes things. She knew that from the start,theyknew that. They make adjustments.She'll be starting administrative leave. Jake’s prepping for the Sergeants exam to earn extra income. She sleeps in on her days off.





	23 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I Love These Two. I'm.. always thinking about dad Jake so. A soft moment.

Amy Santiago-Peralta wakes up at 9:37 AM, naturally and without her alarms. She did not set any alarms.

It's strange. She's adjusting.

She hates sleeping in. She knows about the well-researched benefits of a full 9 hours, but like a petulant child, she just doesn't want to. There are so many things she could be doing - she wants to accomplish so much and she wants to do it now.

But pregnancy changes things. She knew that from the start, _they_ knew that. They make adjustments.

She'll be starting administrative leave. Jake’s prepping for the Sergeants exam to earn extra income. She sleeps in on her days off.

So she wakes up on her own time. Half asleep, she hears Jake talking to someone quietly. Not loud enough to wake her - really, if she wanted to, she could get some more sleep. But she doesn't want to.

(She's still adjusting, okay? Besides, if all the well-meaning advice they keep getting is to be trusted, she won't be sleeping well for _years_. She's just getting a head start.)

She thinks that she should do further research on sleep, and remind herself why it's important to the babies development. She puts it on her to do list, and returns her focus to waking up.

“-but you’ll be supez mature, so twelve seems old enough to me.”

“Who’re’ya talking to?” She asks, groggily opening her eyes. She sees Jake, still in his pajamas with a serious case of bedhead. He kisses her good morning, and she lets her eyes close as she relaxes into the moment.

Life pauses, just for a minute, and it's nice. Then the world continues, and that's nice too.

“Morning, Ames,” he says as they part. “Happy 23 weeks.”

“23 weeks… pregnant?” It comes out far more confused than she intended. He laughs.

“Yes, Amy, I don't know if you're aware-” Jake snorts, clearly deciding to change his joke mid-stream. He takes on a serious tone. “I - I have something I need to tell you.”

He takes a pause for dramatic affect.

“You're pregnant.”

“Great solve, detective,” she snarks, but can't stop smiling.

“23 weeks is when the baby can start to hear you - although, let's be real, our super smart miracle child probably got that down weeks ago, so, uh,” his voice becomes soft. He lays a hand on her stomach. “I wanted to talk to her.”

Amy doesn't have words any words to describe the warmth she feels - how lucky she is to be _here_ with _him_. Instead, she places her hand on top of his, and looks down at her ever growing bump.

“What did you and Dad talk about, mija?” She asks.

“All sorts of things. First I told her that Dad was great, like, twenty times. Just to get that into her subconscious.”

“Are you trying to brainwash our daughter?” She glares at him - he looks up at her with a 'who, me?’ grin, before returning his gaze to her belly.

“I told her Mommy was even greater. An amazing detective/genius. And that she's very pretty.”

“That’s not an answer,” she says wryly.

“No, but it was pretty smooth, wasn't it?” Jake asks. “You know, I can be quite the charmer. Charm-your-pants-off Jake, that's what they called me.” 

She scoffs, but it's good natured - it all is, the entire routine. She kisses his forehead.

“First of all, charm-your-pants-off Jake is a _terrible_ nickname. Secondly,” she adds with a devilish smile,“You charmed my pants off plenty when you knocked me up.”

He gasps dramatically. “Amy! You're corrupting our poor, innocent little girl. I'm appalled.”

She laughs heartily. “Says the man who thinks she should be shown Die Hard on her twelfth birthday.”

“One birthday for each terrorist!” Jake says earnestly. “It's rated PG-12 in Japan. You know, I shouldn't have even brought up the other thing, my Japan point was _much_ more convincing.”

“Yeah, it really was,” Amy says. He has this look on his face - the kind he gets when he's made a breakthrough in a case, when he gets a Jeopardy! question that Amy didn't know. Confident and excited, and as always, very attractive. In her completely objective opinion. 

“And - you're really gonna like this part - we'll have an in-depth conversation about violence, profanity, and drugs, and their portrayal in the film,” he says. “I’m talking thoughtful questions. Engaging back and forth. I might even go wild and create a worksheet.”

“Ooh!” She squeals. “I do love meaningful discussions about difficult topics.”

“Wait, you're actually on board?” Jake asks. “Don’t get me wrong, this is the best news of my life - besides finding out you were pregnant, obvi - I just didn't expect it.”

“I'm not on board quite yet.” She sits herself upright as she prepares to start the day. “I'd still like to do some research on violence in media, on how it influences kids. But, you have me intrigued, and it's something you care about. So… yeah.”

“Oh, Ames.” He grabs her wrist softly, just before she left the bed. “I already have a binder.”

Six years ago, Amy wouldn’t have considered the idea. Six years ago, Jake wouldn't have done any research on it. They've both done quite a bit of adjusting.

She thinks she could get used to this.


End file.
